O Êxtase do Amor
by Carolina Goncalves
Summary: Sague e repulsa... não mais o menino de ouro ou o principe das serpentes...paixão é luxuria... amor é insanidade... te quero... te amo... goze pra mim Draco...slash, DMHPR


* * *

NA: P/ Bel: Não é uma continuação apenas uma melhora... eu espero... (quem sabe eu não continuo... eu quase não consigo escrever sem complicar... acho que não vou conseguir qualquer linha de raciocínio ou trama ;P)

* * *

O Êxtase do Amor

_O que acontecera? O mundo estava de cabeça para baixo... mas o agora era o paraíso que só via no estranho brilho dos teus olhos, era um mercúrio liquido tão intenso que queimava e ardia em cada célula do meu corpo, era como estar num orgasmo sem fim, num vórtice do abismo sem fundo... Aonde estava o ódio? Onde estava aquela raiva desenfreada? _O preto sempre ordinário e seu branco imaculado... mas ele sempre soubera, estava claro demais... branco demais... ele sempre soubera...cegava... Bendita ignorância... _"Onde está o cavaleiro e seu cavalo?" , onde está a espada e seu escudo... Não mais o orgulho, não mais a honra... eu o quero... junto a mim... eu o quero..._

_Estou ficando louco!_

_Insanamente,_

_Intensamente..._

_Sem dono ou idéia de mais valia, eu percorro os caminhos estreitos enquanto arrasto a ponta dos meus dedos na superfície fria das paredes que se fecham..._ Estava fraco, a guerra e a morte sondavam sua mente, e mesmo quando tentava fechar os olhos com muita força, os gritos ainda estavam ali, em cada dia em cada minuto da sua vida, enlouquecendo-o, sugando-o... estava tão cansado... _meus olhos desenfocados buscam desesperadamente uma brecha na realidade, um meandro para se segurar... e agora só lembro e almejo que nos meus dedos agora fossem as mechas douradas dos cabelos dele..._ ele suspirou... _onde está você?..._ estava cansado, era uma luta incessante pelo poder, que mundo era esse que ele tinha que salvar?... valia a pena... _e eu só quero estar nos seus braços..._

_Estou enlouquecendo..._

_Naturalmente,_

_Belamente,_

_Ilusoriamente,_

_Tão... Tão inexplicável... _

_Vagarosamente permitir-me que um leve sorriso surgisse em minha face... era tremulo, acho que me esqueci de sonhar..._ a serpente o elogiara... _eu vi o mundo se encher de uma corzinha tênue, e eu desejei agarrar-me desesperadamente a esse fio de esperança, o mundo parecia estar se encaixando... desejei não acordar... os treinos, as noites sem dormir, os gritos, a carne podre... estava tudo ali, de novo... mas a luzinha agora me acompanha... sou melhor do que ele... mas agora... quem sabe... eu o desejo... me fode!... te quero..._

_Meu merlim!... Estou enlouquecendo..._

_Ahhh... êxtase, _

_Frustrante,_

_Amarguraste,_

_Tão... malicioso... _

_A negridão da noite preencheu lentamente as pedras da sala, meu coração desenfreado já não suporta a angustia... arrrrrggg... quando você virá... feroz dragão de asas douradas... meu anjo gelado... _suspirou frustrado e se recostou no batente de uma das janelas para esperar, a noite já se fazia opressora e a lua brilhava mais do que nunca deixando um feixe prateado por entre as nuvens carregadas, como que desafiando-se a ser ocultada... _eram nuvens cinzas... tão cínicas como o mar que eu queria tanto me afogar... cadê você?_

"Pare de suspirar como um idiota e vamos acabar logo com isso Potter."

_Merda... Como eu o odeio!..._

_A voz arrastada... aquele ódio... nunca havia conhecido ninguém capaz de imitar o seu timbre... eu o odeio..._

"Não fui eu que me atrasei doninha..."

_Ele estava ali... eu o quero... ele é tão iditota!... tão insensível... ele não percebe... Por favor... me enxergue... te amo..._

_Cínico, _

_Injusto, _

_Tão cruel, _

_Tão... mau...meu loiro indomável... te quero..._

_Estou louco..._

_O que aconteceu? O mundo estava de cabeça para baixo... rápido! Rápido de mais!... o que aconteceu? Oh merlin, não importa... não mais... te amo... deixa eu te ter... deixa eu te amar... você é tão quente...Ele ofegou...ofegamos..._

Os lábios se encontraram sôfregos, era uma batalha de mãos e línguas, eram massas disformes em busca daquelas correntes de fogo que atavam seus corpos... insanamente... seu gemidos retumbaram em coro... simultaneamente... loucamente...

_Flâmulas e correntes,_

_Sarcasmos e acinzentados,_

_Lentamente,_

_Prazerosamente,_

_Ahhh... o êxtase..._

_Excitar-te!. _

_Seus lábios soltaram os meus e beijaram meu pescoço enquanto aquela onde de prazer me engolfava por completo, eu gemia e ofegava ao mesmo tempo e na mesma medida, totalmente ajustado a você... eu me entrego... sou seu... sua língua desceu soltando minhas vestes, me lambendo, me consumindo, seus dedo gélidos circularam meu mamilo e sua língua me queimou... ahhh... mais... Me Fode!... me faz seu... te quero dentro de mim... eu vejo... são os seus olhos... não mais o orgulho, não mais a honra... não havia mais controle... enlouquecemos juntos... vagamente senti seu controle se esvaindo, eu o vejo... selvagem... sem esperar mais você me rasgou por dentro... merlin... doeu... te amo... me fode mais forte... me completa... me ama... por favor_

_Era uma lágrima... não era felicidade... não era ódio... era só confusão..._

_Como acreditar, o mundo virou de ponta cabeça e eu estou amando cada segundo... é tudo tão intenso tão certo... como se meu corpo fosse sido feito só pra se encaixar no seu... como se minha boca fosse sido feita só pra te beijar... sentir-te... te amo... e eu que achei que não daria certo... te quero... me deixa te querer... vou fazer você gritar... quero você aqui, do meu lado, dentro de mim... quero estar dentro de você... goza pra mim Draco... não existe mais o herói, nem o menino de ouro... te quero... goza pra mim Draco... sou seu..._

_Era só amor...

* * *

_


End file.
